Alex Mercer, Ken Kaneki, and Lucy vs Dark Samus
Why do you get sick? Is it a Virus, or is it a 'sunburn'? Today, we have the ultimate battle of infection! Alex Mercer, Ken Kaneki, and Kaede are teaming up to fianlly take down Dark Samus once and for all! Can they do it, or will Earth become just another corrupted world? Interlude Reed Richards: The infection, something inescapable, irreparable-- Rick Sanchez: And completely awesome! Kammi: Alex Mercer, The Blacklight Emissary. Luke: Kaneki, Eyepatch. Reed: Kaede, the Diclonius queen known as Lucy. Rick: That weird alien robot Phazon thing called Dark Samus. I'm Rick and you already read their names so you know who they are. Kammi: And it's our job to analyze these combatants' weapons armor and skills to find out who would win... Luke: AN ULTRA Z BATTLE!!!! Alex Mercer Reed: Imagine if one day you woke up with no memory of who you are, where you are or how you got there. Rick: Sound's pretty horrifying. But the guy here today, that's a REALITY for him! Reed: Meet Alexander Mercer, the main protagonist of Prototype. Alex Mercer was previously a prodigy student who was attending college and that was about it. Then, he was infected with the Blacklight Virus. Rick: Instead of either the immune system winning or the Virus winning, which is usually what happenes, the two fused and turned Mercer into a Blacklight Emissary. Reed: Alex wasn't alone. Other Emissaries such as High-Evolutionary and Elizabeth Greene existed, and Alex made it his mission to absorb them all...as well as anyone who he thinks deserves his wrath. Rick: So, is he a hero or a villain? Reed: He's...whatever the player wants him to be. Anyways, being a Blacklight Emissary, Alex has some pretty nifty tricks up his sleeve. Rick: He can see and hear everything around him within a 10-50 mile radius, is superhuman in stats, and can shapeshift. Reed: With his shapeshifting, Alex can turn his hands into scythes, sprout tentacles, give himself a Greed-like body shell, and...fly. Rick: Yeah, he can basically make himself so light that he can literally walk on air, which is, yes, a stupid game mechanic, but it's still relevant, so we're including it. Reed: Mercer also has an impressive healing factor. If cut or stabbed or Tased, Mercer can simply heal his cells via rapid mitosis or controlled cancer. Also, if given even a crow's worth of biomass, Mercer can regenerate from being nuked. Rick: Mercer is also connected to the Blacklight hivemind, and can control and absorb other Blacklights with ease, as well as turn people into more Blacklights, if he chooses to...though he's kinda' just a nomad hermit. Reed: He also once volunteered to help a medical organization develop a cure for the Blacklight Virus. In fact, one of Mercer's story arcs IS assimilating all other Blacklights to end the contamination. Rick: Alex is also pretty smart for someone who had all his memories erased. He can develop strategies and weaponize anything he finds, basically turn the environment to his advantage. Reed: However, as a video game character, there has to be SOMETHING that can cause the GAMEOVER screen. Alex is weak to ice, electricity, and the Redlight Virus. Rick: But that's about it. This is one college student you don't wanna mess with. Alex Mercer: My name is Alex Mercer. I don't know how I got these abilities, but I will use them to destroy anyone deserving of my wrath. Ken Kaneki Kammi: So imagine if you were a normal guy reading books, and then your best friend hooks you up with a girl that you have a crush on. You had some fun on your date, and everything is going well. Luke: Well, that is Before the girl wants to eat your arms, legs, and/or organs. This basically happened to Kaneki. Kammi: But before that, we have to go back to when he was a kid. You see, since Kaneki’s dad died, his mom worked herself to the bone in order to provide for her and Kaneki, while also trying to repay her sister. Luke: But then, she died of shock, which (for some reason) made her sis mad and she took it out of Kaneki. Like, what the f**k? Anyways, he was a nice kid who just like reading books. Then, his friend got him a date with his crush, yada yada yada, good date, blah blah blah, the girl tried to eat Kaneki, etc etc, then they both got crushed by some steel bars. Kammi: And while trying to save him, the doctors were like ”Hey this ghoul has the same blood type as this guy. Let’s put her blood in his body.” Luke: And that’s how he became a one-eyed ghoul, and gained one of the saddest backstories ever, especially since he was tortured afterwards. Kammi: Anyway, he wields the Rinkaku Kagune, 4 tentacle-like organs that sprout from his back. Luke: Like mine! (His Rinkaku Kagune sprouts out his back.) Kammi: Luke, pls stop showing off. Luke: Sorry. It’s just it has Kaneki in it, a Ghoul like me! Also, he can turn his Kagune into claws, Regenerate from some crazy damage has superhuman abilities, and his own Kakuja. Kammi: Kakuja are a kagune that encases the user's body like armor. It also multiplies his stats exponentially, at the cost of his sanity. Luke: Not like he needs it! He can slam other Ghouls through walls, dodge lightning after being stabbed in the brain, tank city block level attacks from other ghouls, and a ton of more stuff! Kammi:True, but he’s not invincible. If he doesn’t consume human or Ghoul flesh for a while, he has a hard time controlling his hunger, and he might die without eating. Also, there’s this weird “CRC” gas that negate Kagune Luke: But he’s the one-eyed Ghoul for a reason, and that’s being a badass! Kaneki: Why is it that the beautiful things are entwined more deeply with death than with life? Lucy Boomstick: Wiz, why are we here? Wiz: Because there's so many analyses and it's ourjob. Anyways, I'm sure you remember the Diclonae. Boomstick: Yep. Blood and Komodo just WON'T shut up about 'em! Hey, Wiz, gimme the Omnitrix. Wiz: No. Anyways, you would also be familiar with the Diclonius Queen, Kaede. Better known...as Lucy. Boomstick: Well, that isn't anticlimactic at all. Anyway, Lucy was left at an orphanage where people made fun of her because of her horns. Like, what the Hell?! Wiz: After three particularly vicious bullies got their hands on Lucy's puppy...let's just say they changed the fate of the world forever. Boomstick: Then, Lucy was captured by these shady guys who spliced her genes to create a genetically superior Diclonius. Why? SO THEY COULD TAKE OVER THE WORLD! Wiz: Lucy would escape, but not before being shot in the head and thrown off a cliff. She awoke as Nyu, and discovered herself feeling completely different emotions. Boomstick: Then, she met a boy named Kouta blah blah the two fall in love blah blah this douche named Mariko targets him, classic Anime stuff. Wiz: Lucy is an extremely powerful opponent. As a Diclonius Queen, Lucy has 28 invisible 'tentacles' created from psychic energy called 'Vectors'. these Vectors can vibrate at different frequencies and each level of vibration has different effects. Boomstick: At a low frequency, Lucy's Vectors can phase through pretty much anything and touch intangible objects like lightning and GHOOOOSTS. Wiz: At a medium frequency, Lucy's Vectors become solid and take the form of hands. These can be used as shields and lift heavy objects. They are also fast enough to catch individual bullets out of the air in quick succession. Boomstick: At a high frequency, Lucy's Vectors turn into swords that can cut not only people, but also metal, and stone, and pretty much whatever she's trying to cut. Wiz: Lucy also possesses an accelerated healing factor, superhuman physicality, and heightened senses. At her highest frequency, Lucy risks melting but can destroy the Earth's crust! They can also move a Mach 573 and are as large as buildings. ' Boomstick: Sadly, Lucy does have a few weaknesses. Again, melting, but Lucy can also have her Vectors disabled if you cut her horns off, strike her in the forehead or just make her feel pain.' Wiz: It should be noted that even Nyu, Lucy's alternate personality, can use the Vectors if needed. At the height of her power, Lucy singlehandedly halted a massive military threat while healing and protecting Kouta. Boomstick: Oh, look! ANOTHER redemption arc! Ah, whatever. Just don't anger this chick if you value your life...or having arms and legs. Lucy: Before this body melts...I WILL KILL YOU ALL! Dark Samus Geringah: Dark Samus, a name feared throughout the cosmos. However, most people talk about Dark Samus during her late stages, where she has become something akin to a goddess. Today, we're using Dark Samus earlier on in her story. Apophis: There was this alien apex predator called the Metroid Prime. One day, Samus Aran came by and kicked it's...tentacles? Then, the Metroid Prime stole Samus' Phazon Suit and dived head-first into a pool of Phazon. Geringah: After this transformation, the Metroid Prime was no more. In it's place...was Dark Samus. Apophis: Dark Samus is pretty powerful. One of her arms is a cannon that can fire lasers, missiles, bombs, the like. She can also fly, erect forcefields, and come back from the dead. Yeah. Geringah: Dark Samus is composed of Phazon, a radioactive virus that takes control of whatever host it infects. Apophis: There was this one time where Samus exploded Dark Samus with enough force to level a whole city and Dark Samus was fine! Geringah: Only because she regenerated. Anyways, Dark Samus can also create portals for limited teleportation and is quite skilled in combat. Apophis: However, Dark Samus does have a few weaknesses. She can be incapacitated by ice attacks and can be exploded by too much Phazon and vaporized by too little Phazon. So, yeah. Geringah: Though she may not be invincible, she is still a formidable opponent. Even at her beginning, Dark Samus is still Samus' greatest foe. Dark Samus laughs Set Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Kammi: We've run the data through all possible scenarios. Reed: Let's end this debate once and for all. Geringah: It's time for an Ultra Z Battle! Pre-Fight (Cue: Creepy Music) A boy with white hair and a red eye is walking through the ruins of a city. He is looking around for whoever, or whatever, caused such destruction. Suddenly, he feels something change and turns around to see Dark Samus staring at him. "́ ̓ͬ͗̉͘.̸̺ ̸. ̣̂͟.̣̝͍̥͂̏̆͛ͧͅ ͚̮̜̥̯̪̔̈͒̽̅̿͢K̹̑ ̱ ̜̺̙̼ͧͪͥͮe ̭͇͉̙̘ͪ͌ͮ͐̈̚͡ͅN̰̙̪ ̧.̦̖̬͍̘ͫ̃̉ͨͣ͘ ̮ͣ.͜ ̾̀҉.͚͔͕̦͙̗͊ͬͬ͛̓̎ ͧͯ͂.̟̍ ̍͐̎̃̎͋.͞ ́̓̂ͪͥ̂.̢̝̟ͪ͂ k̛̗̞̣̯̝̺͎ ̠̩̬͎̘̩ͨ̿ͨ̏̓̇́A͒̿ͨ̍ͭ́̈́ ̰͕̭̯̹̺̔̇̓̀ͫ̚n̻̆ ̠̩̮̕E ̐̊̇k̀ ̻͇̼̼̤̂͛̐͐ͣḬ̸̞̓͋ ̴̫̭̒͑.̻͓̭̉ͤͧ ̫͓ͭ͗.͌ ̸͕̣̥̱͔̳̎̄͐ͧ̂̋.̝̺͚̕ ̲͎̞̪̭̞̠ͪͫ͑͋͆̽ͩ ''Dark Samus says in a creepy, demented, distorted female voice which Kaneki feels come from inside his own head. "Ugh. What are you?" Kaneki demands. ''"̜̻̜͎͈̭̬ͣ̆̑̽ͧͨ́ ͍͉ͨ̄́.̻̗̼̝͙̅̆̀̈́ͬ̽ͅ ̥̮̱͚͈͖̫͌̃ͪ͂͆̈͐.̙͛ ̗̠͔̘̇ͣͭͮ. ̸̯͚͑ͪDͪͤ́̿̔ͯ̈͠ ̾ͭ͒̄ͧ̊ͮe̱̬̜͕͖̯͔ͥͤ͆͒̈́̐̐ ̗̰ͪ̃́S̩͒ ̙̫̙͉͙̻̮̈́͌̎͑̿͋̓p͓̫͈͉͔̥ͨ͐̀̈̌̇ ͙͍͍̥͚͉A͒̐̀̕ i ̞͖̪͋̃ͧR͕͓͓̪̖͖ ̪̩͖͚̳̔̀ͤ͂̓͆ͮͅͅ.͍̖͇ ̞̮͔̻̓ͧͥͪ.̯̻̞̏͋͂ ̴͙̣̪̜̜̼.ͬ͆͆͒ ̝̒"̙̲͖̌̓͋̓ͅ ''Dark Samus answers before aiming her arm cannon at Kaneki, who sprouts his Rinkaku Kagune and glowers at the alien. "You had your chance. Now die." Kaneki says coldly. ''COMMENCE THE FIGHT!! Fight (Cue: To Glory) Dark Samus fires a few Phazon Missiles at Kaneki, who dodges them and slashes Dark Samus across the chest with his Rinkaku Kagune. Dark Samus flinches back before kicking Kaneki away and firing a few bombs at him. Kaneki dodges yet again and runs to slash Dark Samus again. This repeats a few more times before Dark Samus uses a Phazon Whip to stick Kaneki to her arm and blast him upward. "Gah!" Kaneki grunts before slashing at Dark Samus again, who parries the Rinkaku Kagune with a forecfield, which she then lowers to grab Kaneki by his neck and toss him into a fountain. Kaneki gets back up and kicks Dark Samus in the chest, caving it in a little. Kaneki then punches Dark Samus in the face, knocking her on her back and cracking her visor/face. "Stay down." Kaneki orders. Dark Samus fires him away before flying above him and preparing to stomp on his chest when... "You!" Alex Mercer shouts from on a rooftop. The Blacklight Emissary leaps off the building and turns his hand into a scythe before slashing Dark Samus across her chest, drawing Phazon Blood. Mercer then proceeds to kick Dark Samus to the ground and pummel her. Dark Samus blasts Mercer off with a Phazon Missile and fires Phazon Laser at them. Mercer and Kaneki dodge before simultaneously slashing Dark Samus, drawing more Phazon Blood. Dark Samus' wounds heal. " ͌ͮ҉̦̖.͂̓̚ ̩̟̠̤̰ͬ̐͐ͭ̚.͈̻̾̃͜ ͡.͓̯̜̑̔̂ ̣̟͕̝͈̑̒̎ͭ̆H͎ ̢͓̬͑̎a̪̤̤͕̘͉ ͙̭̝̭̺̤̪̽͐ͨ̈͊̒̎Ḥ̘̠͓̺ ̢̅a͠ ̺̪ͣ͋́H̱̯̱͊̓ͨ ̸͙͍̜̥̰ͦ͑̀ͤ̈a ̎̌̎ͦ̿̾ͧ҉̣̮̫̳̣̯̥H̫̙̼̥̹̩͒̊̀͑̒̊ ͌ͨ͆̽̔a̘͈̠̺͕ ͉̩͎ͤͤ̅H͈̍ a͌҉̙ ̓̃ͥ̇̏̑̈҉̘̣͇͓̬͖̮.ͭ̈͗͛ ͭ͐̑̇̀.͛̋ ̥̘͔͉͖͑͋ͥ̾͆͡. ̦̜͚͇͕̯̰͋̓ͥ̇ͩ͑̀"̷̟͉͖͔͙ '''''Dark Samus laughs before sending two Phazon Bombs at them and exploding them. They shield themselves and Mercer enters his Armored State before grabbing Dark Samus' head and smashing it. Mercer then punches and kicks Dark Samus over and over again and finishes with a stab to the chest before backflipping off. Kaneki glares at the 'corpse', not convinced it's over. And he's right. Dark Samus rises up and laughs before turning her attention behind her by twisting her head 180 degrees to stare at Nyu, Kouta and Aiko."̜̼͎̪ͭͩ̋ͪ͡ ̙͚͙̜̺ͬ̑͐ͮ͑̒ͅ. ̢͈̝.ͥ̑͒͒̇́̆ ̫̬̥͍̠́.̒͌̃ͧ҉̙̺͙͓ ̡̹̮̗̼̖͔ͯ̅̈́ͧͫ͊M̩̓͟ ̴͖͕̲̳̳ͮͨ͗̓͊o͈ͅ ̣͈̥͔̪̅̾̊̿̏R͙̘̗͈̣͍ͦ̒͋͐͐̐́ ͯe̦̙ͣ̈́ ̝̱͚̻͕̱͒͑̑̋ͮ̾͒͝ͅ.͈͚̖̼͍̮ͧ͐ͯ̈́̈́ͬ ̙.͎̻͖̞̍̇̃ͮͩͅ ͕ͭ͛ͅ.̱̬̓̋͢ ͇̰͢ ̣͇̮͔̥̠̭ͯ͂͗͗ͥ̔̓. ̵̠͎.͙ ̡̈́̈̄̈̚.̮͉̣̞̣̙͈̃̈ͪ͐̂̓̾ ̷̄̌͒̃̆̚P͉͕̆̓ ̌ͯ͑rͨ̏̔ͮ̄͗ ͋̿̍͆̽̀͛E̛͊̌ͫ̍͂͗ͪ ̘̘̗̤̪̙̾̓̿̌̏̐y̯̐ ҉͖̱͖͉.̅̃́ ̣̹̤̝̥͔.͕̼ ͔̯̫̜͉̣͗́̂̃̅ͯ͘.̧̿͊ "̯̂ Dark Samus growls in delight before firing at Kouta, knocking him unconscious. Nyu screams and Aiko picks Kouta up to run him away from this. Nyu stares timidly at the horrific visage of Dark Samus. Kaneki and Mercer leap to attack Dark Samus, who blasts them away with another forcefield before probing into Nyu's mind. "ͥ̒̄͐͑Ǵ̩͈̖̲̑̇ͭe̫t ͏o̤͍̟͉̗̜ͯ͋͒̂̑͑ų̺ͪtͭͦͯ͛̔̎̍ ̌͗̍̾̈͋o͝ḟ̤̳̥̻̳̺̗̌̿̅̐̽͗ ͐͏̮h̸̦̼͉̗é͎͉̉r͇̤̦̥̍̾̆̀e͎͙̪͖̦͔ͥ͒̃͛̃̇!͔̦̤̹̇̔̈́͌̌ͅ" DNA Voice roars at Dark Samus, who waves a hand to reduce DNA Voice to dust before leaving Nyu's mind. Nyu's expression has changed. She is now Lucy. "What do you want with my planet?" Lucy demands. Kaneki and Mercer take a few steps back from the diseased females. ''"͛͒ ̵̐͊.͎͈̙͉̺̍̀̋̈ͮ . ̢̩͂.̹̫̳̦̙̉̑ͦ͆͗́ ̕E̡̦ v͈ ̖͚̞͖̥̙̜̋ͫ̌͛̂͗̚E̕ r̝̠̫ ̱̗̮̱Yͪ̉͟ ͘t̙͈̊̀ ̂ͫ̊̔̃̓͏Ḧ͑ͯ ̏͋̓̒̔̑í ̱̟̞̬ͦ́̋͂͟N ͑ͧͣ̒̿ͨ̾g ͉̝͇͉͋́ͬͩ.̞̺̞͉̾̾̓̄ ͖̝̖̜̺͊̾ͧ̋ͪ.̦̳̝ͅ .̞͇̰͙̫͓̙̏ͣ͆ͥͦ́̅ ̟̩͍͈ ̳̖̉ͣ.̻̫͖̝͓͉͠ͅ ̲̗̰ͫ̔͆͞.̋̒̿̓ ̢.̠̭ ͓̲̘̜ͩͭ̇͌W̶͎̖̯̏̉̚ ̗̳͓̮̱̲̪̇ͥ͐̉̎ͬ̚ị͕͙̭̭͑ͨ̈́͋̓ ̠͙̞̜̤̥͒͊͌̐ͪ̉L͏͇̲̳̳͕̦̞ ̻͈l̖̝͕̻̥̪̼ ̱̘͚̤͈̫̼͊̉̒̔̉̔̾ ̃̇͑B̋ͩ͌͒̆͗̇ ̢̬͕̺͔ͨ̀̽̓e̍̎͂̉ͦ҉̰͓͓͇̥ ̮̺ͫͩ.̢̯͍̻͍̱ͅͅ ̼͎̬͉.̵̇ .̦͓ ̱͓̪̭͎͔ ̷̬̱̻̺͎͗̇ͧ́̍.͙̩̤͢ͅ ̷̻͉.͖͍̜̠̺ ̹͓͗ͬ.̦̪̭̟͇̾̌͂̾ͬ ̴̄ͨC̢͇͇̒͌ ̰̜͕̣͈ͯ́͋ͯͨoͩ͊ ͆ͦ̾ͣ̓̋͠R͐̍̿ ͈͍͙͉̤̖̈̅ͥ̀̉ͤr ͇̗̟͋ͤͫU ̅͏͈pͪ͌̆̌̚ ̳̻̟͈́̂̾̚͘Ṭ̲̯̫̒̄̇ͮ͂ͅ ̟̺̱̫̲̼͎e͆̉̔ͯ͏̪̖̞̞ ̢̲͓̱̤̝̥ͣͤͫ̓̓͊d̩͖̘̗͔͖ ͐͋̉̏̎̂͗.̟͗ ̧̟̟.͉̰̗̘͠ ̖̞͎̝͖ͭ͋ͭͤͧ.̖͓̘̳̘ͧ̔͐ͩͭ ͇̿"̢͎̳̰͚̲͛͒ͬͣͧ ''Dark Samus answers in a sneering fashion. Lucy gasps. "Not Kouta!" She shouts before pummeling Dark Samus into a pulp with her Vectors. Dark Samus regenerates from this. "We already tried that!" Kaneki shouts. "You just didn't try hard enough." Lucy replies before turning her Vectors into blades and slicing Dark Samus into quadrillions of smaller and smaller fragments. The screen turns black and red while this is happening. Kaneki backs away a little. "So...she's...creative." Kaneki remarks. Mercer shrugs and runs to stomp on what's left of Dark Samus, only for her to blast him and the Vectors away in a psychic scream. ''"̞̗̰̬̲͡ ͪ́̓͗Ê̺ ̶̱̹̦͚̮̫Ň̹͓̭ͯ̍͞ O͟ ͙͒U ̳̻̼͔̍͑͊ͯḠ̬͇̟̰̞ͦ̿̉ͣ ̵H̢̅ͪ̊͑ͬ !̶̏ ͓̙͚͇̋͋ͧ͑"̤͚͗̈́ ''Dark Samus shrieks before firing Phazon Lasers at all of them and floating up to rip a skyscraper from the ground and slam it onto them. (Music Stops) "Lucy!" Kouta screams, tears forming in his eyes. The military has already arrived and witnessed what happened. "Great, now there are four of them." A general groans. ... Lucy blasts the skyscraper off and flies up to face Dark Samus with elongated horns and a murderous expression. (Cue: With Baited Breath) Lucy and Dark Samus both rip off all the skyscrapers they can. They face each other before throwing the skyscrapers at each other. Mercer turns into his Evolved State and screams in anger at Dark Samus before grabbing her chest to hold on and slashing her repeatedly. Kaneki enters his Kakuja state and slashes at Dark Samus as well. Dark Samus roars in frustration and blasts them off before crushing Mercer into a ball and throwing him to the ground. Dark Samus then grabs Kaneki by the neck and starts choking him. ''☀"͉͓̪̦̲ͦͪ͒̐̅ ̕I̒̑̓̅ͨ̆̃҉ ̓͗̑͋ͩ́̃͡á̐ͪ ̖ͯm͙̥̖͔̥̭͊ͯ̆ͣͣ̒ ̼̫ͦ̄̃͜ͅ ̕a̯̫̼̱͚ͩ̓ͨ̈ͨ ̙̣̩̖̳͎̻ ̧̫͓̭̻͖̝̿ͭ̏́ͧ̐G̟̼͙ ̮̘̖̼̲͢O͂̏͠ ̱͇͙̭̥͒̑͐͗̂͟Dͪͭͭͧͨ̅ ̺͕̲͎D̤̼̦ͧ̎ͬ ̻̬̋͒Ḛ̘̬͉̞͈̦͐̅ͫ̇̎ͤͮ ̵̲S̷̥̰͆̌ ̕S̀ ͍̱̺͇͓̹̂͑̑̈́̈ͮ!͓͎̭͎̗͍̔ͩͩ͗ͫ̋ ̠͇̦̓̒͂"҉ ''Dark Samus shrieks at Kaneki before putting her blaster arm to his chest and firing. (BOOM!) Dark Samus lets Kaneki fall to the ground before feeling Lucy's Vectors grab her and slam her into the skyscrapers which Lucy has smashed together. "I know why you're doing this. I was once like you." Lucy says. "I'll put you to rest, now." Lucy sends all her Vectors to space and crashes them down on Dark Samus, eradicating her body as Mercer and Kaneki are blasted to the ocean. ... Lucy floats back down to the ground and her horns shrink. She then uses Low Frequency Vectors to grab Dark Samus' very soul. "You should've left Earth when you had the chance." Lucy says with a voice of ice before ripping and slicing Dark Samus' soul apart, earning one last bout of agonized, demonic screams. '''''K.O.! Lucy leaps to rejoin Kouta and Aiko as the three of them walk away. A single tiny particle of Phazon is seen floating through the air... Explanation Apophis: Wait, what? Reed: Dark Samus was a formidable opponent, but she just didn't have what it took to win. Wiz: First of, this was a three-on-one match, so Dark Samus was already at a disadvantage in numbers. Kammi: There was also the fact that Phazon wouldn't really affect this three, given how they are all already infected. Boomstick: Yeah, but how would they kill Dark Samus? Isn't she immortal? Geringah: Yes and no. Do you remember Lucy's Vectors? Well, they can turn intangible, just like souls. Rick: Yeah, Dark Samus also wasn't smarter than three experienced fighters. Luke: Team Virus wasn't ''Phaazed ''by the attack. Aftermath And the winner of this Ultra Z Battle is...Team Virus! Music Category:Disease Themed Fights Category:Team vs Solo Category:Good vs Evil Category:Villain vs Hero Category:Villain Themed Fights Category:BloodyBloodwork365 Category:Earthlings vs Aliens Category:Komodo25M